Dexter: The French Connection
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Dexter goes to Paris! What awaits him there?


Dexter: The French Connection

Dexter was at home reading the newspapers when he received a call from the chief of police.

"Dexter there is emergency, the people of France need you please go to Paris immediately!" Said the Chief of police with urgent tone.

"I will go to France where humanity needs me." Said Dexter with heroism.

Dexter packed his hiking gear and map of France and then hopped on his moped, to ride to the airport. When Dexter arrived at airport he booked first class flight to Paris. Dexter then boarded his flight with anticipation and wonder.

"Hello everyone this is the pilot , All emergency exits are in here and today the movie of the flight will be Dunston Checks In." Said the Pilot with enthusiasm.

"That is my favorite movie." Said Dexter with a smile and thumbs up.

"Also today we have special treat, the one and only Dexter is joining us on our flight." Said the pilot with exciting honor. On hearing this all passengers and flight attendants stood up and applauded for Dexter. Dexter stood up and bowed to the applause and signed many autographs.

"Thank you for the claps now I must be getting to watch Dunston Checks In." Said Dexter with politeness.

As the commotion was calming itself Dexter tuned in to Dunston Checks In for great plot and action. Dexter was just getting into the movie when he heard loud voices. An evil man was standing up!

"Attention everyone I am taking over this plane for the purposes of evil!" Said the evil man with wickedness.

"Stop right there no one does evil on my watch!" Said Dexter as he stood up with quick attention.

"Oh no Dexter you are no match to me so get prepared to have your behind served on plates!" Said the evil man with threats.

"You don't mess with Dexter. POWER PUNCH!" Said Dexter as he power punched the villain down into submission.

"Dexter what will you be doing to me? Will you kill my life?" Begged the Crime dog.

"NO I have sworn an oath not to kill I will spare your life you sewer urchin." Roared Dexter with voice of justice.

Several hours later the plane landed in Paris where the Prime Minister was waiting.

"Hello Dexter Paris needs you the Eiffel tower has been stolen by the evil Trinity Killer." Said the Prime Minister as he cried and cried.

"Please do not cry prime minister I will get the Eiffel tower back." Said Dexter standing tall with one hand pointing towards sky and the other pumped for action.

"Thank you Dexter all people in France thank you. The Trinity killer is keeping the Eiffel tower in his mountain fortress please be careful." Said the Prime Minister with gratitude.

"I will go like Cheetah on the hunt for buffalo!" Said Dexter as he ran with running motion. Dexter headed to mountain of France where the Trinity Killer hid in his mountain fortress.

"I must get Eiffel tower back for people of France so all can drink wine and eat croissants." Said Dexter with determination.

Dexter climbed the mountain with super skill since he was world champion mountain climber. As he climbed the mountain a Yeti ambushed him.

"Yeti!!!" Cried out Dexter with hands in the air.

"I was sent by Trinity killer to defeat you, prepare to meet doom!!" Yelled the Yeti with evil fury.

"You are the one meeting doom for breakfast!" Said Dexter with wittiness as he prepared for fight.

The Yeti rushed with body slams and headbutts and hit Dexter for critical damage!

"Dexter you are finished man give it up!" Said Yeti with sly grin.

"I am just begun! See my strength! SPINNING DEXTER KICK!" Cried out Dexter with battle cry as he used his Spinning Dexter Kick on the Yeti.

"NOOOOO." Cried out the Yeti as he fell off the mountain.

"Have a nice fall do not forget to write!" shouted Dexter with funny wit as he continued onward. Soon Dexter came upon the Trinity Killers Mountain fortress.

"There is no entry I must climb it and enter through roof." Said Dexter as he climbed the side of the fortress.

Dexter leaped on roof and found a skylight where he can break through.

"Time for jumping!" Said Dexter as he jumped through the skylight into Trinity Killers lair. There he saw Trinity Killer and his henchmens plotting evil.

"Welcome Dexter I have home coming party set for you! Go get him!" Said the Trinity Killer with menace.

Trinity Killers henchmens attacked Dexter with blows but Dexter fought back with skill.

"Take this Henchmens! PRESSURE POINTS!" Dexter shouted as he used his pressure points to knock out the henchmens.

"Now is your turn Trinity Killer, return Eiffel tower now!" Roared Dexter with hero roar.

"Haha Dexter I have awful secret, Eifel tower is really alien weapon created long ago like Egyptians I will use its power to rule the world!" Declared Trinity Killer with crackling evil.

"NO French people need Eiffel tower so they can drink wine in peace you will pay for your crimes!" Shouted Dexter on top of his lungs.

"Prepare to die!!" Shouted Trinity Killer as he aimed his Eiffel Tower beam at Dexter.

"I must focus myself." Said Dexter as he channeled his Ki just as he learned from the Tibetan monks who raised him as a child.

"KI WAVE!" Shouted Dexter as he shot form energy waves at Trinity Killer who reeled back into the wall for a knockout.

"You are going to jail mister." Said Dexter to the Trinity Killer as he stood over him.

"I will escape again and cause mischief you will see." Said Trinity Killer with contempting sneer.

"Then I will be coming for you again!" Said Dexter as he took the Eiffel Tower back to Paris for French people.

When Dexter returned to Paris the Prime Minister was waiting for him with thanks.

"Thank you Dexter all of France owes you much. Here is a life time supply of wine and cheese Frances greatest things." Said the Prime Minister with gratitude.

"You are welcome I will enjoy this wine and cheese." Said Dexter, shaking the Prime Ministers hand.

As Dexter walked away crowds of French people came to thank him for his efforts. Dexter high fived them and signed autographs with great energy before leaving for the home of America.

"Thank you French people I hope we can bridge our gaps so France and America can be friends forever!" Said Dexter with Peace as he rode off to America.

The End??


End file.
